Questions and Answers
by jochan625
Summary: Wolfram is mad that Yuri won't marry him, but why? Wolfram souldn't care...right? YurixWolfram Lemon in later chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! Jochan625 here. I hope you enjoy this new fan fiction. I have no idea where I came up with this or why, but I'm obsessed with Kyo Kara Maoh! And I'm also obsessed with Yuri and Wolfram! Anyway, on with the story, and announcements.

Pairing: Yuri x Wolfram

Rated: **R (for later chapters)**

Warning: Yaoi, Lemon, M-preg. If you don't know what that is, find someone who does and ask them.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kyo Kara Maoh and I am not making any sort of profit on this, unless you count reviews, (which I hope I get a lot of).

Chapter One: **The Confrontation**

It was a gorgeous day in the demon kingdom. The sun shone brightly, light bounced off the elegant fountain in the courtyard of Covenant Castle. The inhabitants of the castle were in a cheery mood, but were still extremely busy.

Conrart, or Conrad, as he was known by the king himself, was practicing fiercely with his troops and improving their swordsmanship. Gwendal sat in his room, knitting a blue banana, which slightly resembled a certain dolphin. Anessina was in her lab, working on her latest invention, which was why Gwendal sat in his room. Günter, as usual, was running around the castle, frantically searching for his beloved black haired demon king.

The young Maoh would have given anything to get out of his current situation. Even in his own room, he couldn't get any privacy. He would have gladly run out of his room, screaming Günter's name at the top of his lungs and get whisked away to the dreadful office, but something was blocking his doorway, and it wasn't very happy.

"What the hell do you mean you won't marry me!"

Yuri covered his ears to shield his eardrums from the harsh decibels coming from the blondes' mouth.

"I told you a long time ago, it was an accident. If I had known that slapping you in the face would result in a marriage proposal, I wouldn't have done it! It doesn't make sense anyway! I only met you a couple of hours before that happened! If I could take it back, I would."

Wolfram stood there, eyes darkening as his anger increased.

"We've been engaged for almost a year now and you haven't said anything about it. What has gotten into you!"

Yuri was getting fed up with arguing. He just wanted to end the conversation.

"That's it! When will you understand? I won't marry you because I don't like you. You're mean, bossy, and a guy! I don't want to marry a guy! This whole incident was just a big mistake. I didn't even know!"

Wolfram stared at Yuri, eyes widening at every word that came out of the young kings' mouth.

"So…I'm just a mistake to you…" He started to turn around and placed his hand on the door handle.

"Wolfram…That's not what I…"

"No…you're right…I'm mean and bossy…" Wolframs voice quivered. "…no one would want to marry me…" and with that, he was out the door.

Yuri sat down on his bed with his head in his hands.

"Damn it…I really screwed that one up…he'll probably never talk to me again…" He flopped back onto the squishy bed and sighed. For some reason, he wasn't too happy with the outcome of this situation. He got what he wanted, but something was bothering him.

'Crap…I think I made him cry… I didn't want that to happen…I should go apologize…'

"Damn it, Yuri! Why do you have to be such a jerk!"

Wolfram walked into his room and slammed the door behind him. He crawled onto his bed and nuzzled his face into his pillow.

'I'm so pathetic…I don't even know why I'm so angry. That wimp gets on my every last nerve…I should be happy that he doesn't want to marry me…but I'm not…' He laid under his blankets for a short time before his eyes began watering. Wolfram sobbed quietly as he came to a conclusion.

"I love you, Yuri…"

Yuri was still lying on his bed; head resting on is arms, as he tried to think of a way to apologize to Wolfram.

"Why did I have to say those things!...Damn it!" He turned over and sighed, wrapping himself in his blankets and continued to think.

'...Most of it isn't true…I don't really dislike him…sure, he can be mean…but he's just worried most of the time…plus, he acts like that to everyone…I actually like it when he gets jealous…I just wish he wasn't a guy…I'm so confused!...I think I actually…love Wolfram…'

Yuri got out from under his covers, feeling terrible about what he said to Wolfram, and now that he came to a conclusion that he actually may love him, he had to seriously apologize. He still wasn't totally sure that he had accepted that he was in love with another guy, but he had to do something.

Knowing very well that the blonde prince was probably in his room, the young maoh set off on a search. Unfortunately, because Wolfram had slept in his room, Yuri had no idea where his room was.

'Crap, how many rooms are even in this castle? How am I gonna find him?'

Yuri decided that he would just have to find someone who would know, and he got up from his bed and walked out his door in search of Wolfram's room.

He walked out into the long corridor and after twenty minutes of frantically searching for some one who could give him some valuable information, he stumbled into the presence of none other than the Ex-Demon Queen herself.

"Oh, Yuri! Is that you?" Yuri started to back up slowly as the blonde haired woman dressed in a tight black dress came rushing over to him, giving him a breath taking hug. "I was just thinking about you, your majesty! I even wore my special perfume. Isn't it just delightful?"

"Lady Cecilie…I can't…breathe…"

"Oh, I'm sorry dear, and what's with this 'lady' nonsense? You're the demon king. Just call me Celi 3."

"Okay…" Yuri breathed in deep as she let him go, though a little reluctantly. He was just about to leave, when he remembered that Celi was Wolfram's mother. "Um…I was wondering if I could ask you a question."

She looked at him with questioning eyes. She didn't like the serious tone of his voice. "Of course, your majesty, what is it?"

"Well…I was wondering where Wolframs room was located…"

The Ex-Demon queen looked surprised and excited at this statement. She bent down so her face was inches away from Yuri's. "Wolfy's room? Of course I know where it is but, may I inquire about why you want to know?"

Yuri blushed at the obvious reason why Celi was interested in this serious question. He lowered his head and spoke softly. "I…We…got into a bad argument. I said some really mean things I didn't mean…and he's really mad at me…I just want to apologize…"

Celi looked at Yuri with a slight frown on her face. "Oh…well in that case… his room is the seventh door on the right, down this hallway. Good luck." And with that, she turned and headed down the hall and left Yuri alone. 'I hope he forgives you, Yuri.'

'Okay…here it goes…' Yuri walked up to the tall, dark, oak wood door and knocked on it. He stood there, waiting for Wolfram to come to the door, but there was no answer. 'Maybe he didn't hear me…' He wrestled with the idea of going back to his room and just forgetting the entire incident when he heard a faint noise…

An: I know I always stop a chapter in the worst places, but don't worry; I have most of the entire story written, so I'll have the next chapter up soon.

I hope your enjoying the story. If you have any ideas for the upcoming chapters, I'll be happy to read them and consider using them. I would like some constructive criticism but please no flames or mentions that you don't like this pairing. It is kind of rude, especially when I mention the pairings in the summary. I forgive anybody that did that to my Gravitation story, but please consider the writing, not the pairing.

Thank You!


	2. Chapter 2

Hiya! It's me…again…Hope you didn't feel like strangling me cause of that cliffhanger. I would have had this chapter out sooner because the story was all written out…unfortunately it somehow got thrown away, so I have to rewrite it off the top of my head….I had like…4 big chapters written…that's like 8 chapters on here…oh well..

Here's chapter two!

Pairing: Yuri x Wolfram

Rated: **R**

Warning: Yaoi, Lemon, M-Preg, You should know what that is since you're reading the second chapter. All these warnings will be in later chapters.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kyo Kara Maoh!

**Chapter 2**

Yuri slowly opened the door and peered through the crack. There was Wolfram, lying face down on his bed, head buried into the plump pillow. He heard it again.

'Was that…is he…crying?'

Yuri slowly crept into the room, taking small footsteps towards the crying prince. He was a bit disturbed at the sight of the normally arrogant and unfazed prince reduced to the sobbing mess presently on the bed. He stood there for a short while trying to decide whether or not he should leave the broken prince to his tears or try to comfort him.

"Why do you h-hate me...W-what did I …do…Yuri…"

Yuri was surprised to hear his name uttered with such sadness. The onyx eyed boy walked slowly to the blonde prince, his hand outstretched, then lightly placed on the sobbing boy's shoulder.

Immediately, Wolfram sat up and grabbed the intruder and threw him on the bed, straddling him and placing a fireball mere centimeters from his face. Yuri trembled with fear as he stared into emerald eyes full of hate and anger, his breaths leaving him in short bursts.

Wolfram was just about to send his intruder straight to hell when he noticed those familiar onyx eyes and jet black hair.

Emerald orbs widened in shock as the blonde registered that the intruder was his king underneath him. The ball of flame quickly disappeared as Wolfram scrambled off his deeply frightened king and crawled to the far corner of the bed. Yuri just laid there, eyes blank and figure shuddering, trying to calm himself down. Wolfram just sat and stared at him, a few silent tears falling on his cheek.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't-…I didn't know…"

Yuri slowly raised himself up, his breathing calming and his body steadying. He looked at Wolfram and inched toward him. "Wolfram…"

The blonde prince brought his hands to his face as he began to cry, the idea that he almost killed his fiancé finally registering in his brain. He shook uncontrollably as he let out shuddering sobs. Yuri reached out and placed his hand on Wolframs shoulder. Wolfram smacked his hand away and jumped off the bed.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Yuri just stared in shock as he watched the blonde fall to his knees.

"I…I almost…_killed_ you…"

His small body began to shake as he was filled with new sobs. Yuri bent down and wrapped his arms around the prince, holding him tightly, afraid that he might have another outburst again.

"Shh…it's okay, Wolfram. I'm alright. Please…calm down."

Wolfram wrapped his arms around his king, burying his face into his chest, and muttering between sobs.

"I'm sorry…s-so…sorry….I didn't…mean it…f-forgive…me…"

Yuri placed his hand on the prince's face and lifted it up, comforting onyx orbs stared through grief stricken emerald. The young king bent down and captured Wolfram's mouth in a gentle, loving kiss. Wolfram's eyes widened in shock, his mind and heart not understanding what was happening. Yuri pulled away from the blonde and took a deep breath.

"Wolfram…I love you."

Wolfram just sat there in a daze. Was this really happening? He couldn't fathom the idea that Yuri liked him the way he liked the double black demon king.

"I…I don't believe you…"

"I know what I said to you hurt your feelings, and I am so very sorry that I hurt you like that. I don't know why I said those things, and I want to take them all back."

Wolfram got up off the bed and stood up straight, his eyes flaring in anger.

"You can't just take that all back! You crushed my heart with those words. I'll never forget them…"

Wolframs eyes stayed angry, but started to shine with new tears. Yuri watched as they fell down his beautiful face then drop silently to the floor. Yuri got up and walked toward the blond, sadness in his eyes and heart. He wrapped his arms around the prince, who was still looking as if he could blow something up.

"When you asked me that question…I reacted like that because…I was scared. In my world, men are not supposed to like other men, and at that time…I was falling in love with you. I didn't know what to do, so I yelled and said mean things…but I was just being a coward. I didn't just say how I felt because I didn't want to think that way…but now…I know what I want…I want you, Wolfram."

The sincerity in Yuri's voice calmed the prince down and he understood what Yuri was saying. Wolfram hesitantly put his arms around Yuri and held him.

"I love you too, Yuri. I love you so much."

Yuri placed a hand on the soft flushed cheek of the green eyed prince, caressing it softly then placing his lips on his in a hesitant kiss. Wolfram's eyes opened wide then closed as he moaned softly, hands moving up and down his back and resting on his hips, pulling him closer to the black haired demon king. Another moan escaped him as cautious lips moved to his cheek, then down his jaw line to his neck, sucking and licking the sweet flesh till it turned a pale red.

Wolfram gasped as he felt the demon king grind into him, creating a pleasurable sensation. The blonde pushed back harder, gaining a soft moan from the two of them. Wolfram was so intoxicated by the sweet pleasure coursing through his body, that he didn't notice the demon king moving them closer to the bed. Emerald green eyes widened as he felt his back collide with the fluffy bed. Instinctively, the prince pushed Yuri off of him and laid there, panting and trying to catch his breath.

Yuri didn't know what was wrong. Did he upset him? Did he hurt him?

"Wolfram…what's wrong? Did I do something I shouldn't have?"

Wolfram sat up and pulled his knees to his chest. He looked at the black haired king with a slightly embarrassed face.

"No….you didn't do anything wrong…it's just that…well…"

"What is it? I promise, I won't think it's stupid. Just tell me."

Wolframs face was redder than ever now as he gathered up the courage to answer.

"I…I wanted my first time…to be one my wedding night…"

Yuri looked at Wolfram with understanding. 'So I did do something wrong.'

"I'm sorry, Wolfram, I didn't know."

Yuri scooted over and wrapped his arms around the embarrassed prince.

"I understand that you want to wait till we're married, so I'll honor that. But…I don't know how long I can wait…So, let's get married as soon as possible."

Wolfram looked up with surprised eyes.

"Really? You'll marry me?"

"Yes, Wolfram. I'll marry you."

Wolfram smiled brightly and hugged the black haired demon king tightly. Neither wanting to let go and both excited to finally be getting married.

AN: So, did you like it? I hope so. It took way to damn long to write this and I'm sorry for all you guys waiting. I'll update as soon as possible, which is probably when school is over. Please be patient. :D


End file.
